


Broken

by UlfSal_MoonAst



Category: youtube. Markiplier egos. Darkiplier. WKM AU.
Genre: F/M, Posting this for a friend who was to shy to post.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfSal_MoonAst/pseuds/UlfSal_MoonAst
Summary: A short story about the broken mind of the DA after everything that happened.
Kudos: 4





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by a dear friend who we will call, Foxdancer, was to shy to post it on a page of their own but who wanted it to be seen. I'm posting it here for them and hope you all like it. Also hoping that they will write more stories for I deeply enjoy them. if they so wish I will post more stories for them and make it (The Foxdancer collection.)

Her name wasn't important. It hadn't been in a long time. What was important was making him happy. Making Dark happy. She saw the look on the others faces.They thought her dumb. Their pity was not welcome.The other egos were not important. The darkness had been her only companion for a long time. He had appeared and she knew then. He called her by a name. It was her old name. She didn't like it. It made her uncomfortable. 

She did everything he said. At night she slept in his bed, hung at his shadows. The only time she wasn't with him was when she was with Wilford. She helped him on the set. Whatever he needed, she did. It made her happy. Sometimes Dark would make her visit the doctor ego. She would only answer the questions she needed too. His concern was laughable. She was happy as is. His questions made her uncomfortable. Afterwards, she would go find Dark. 

There were a few times she was not. Being alone made the shadows in the corner of the room dance. The mirrors threatened her so she covered them. She despised being in the dark. Anything could grab her. Other times was when Dark would change. Most nights he would come in, cool and collected. Sometimes, he was angry. If she couldn't soothe him she would leave him alone. But what bothered her were the nights he was uncollected. His hair a mess, his tie loose. His eyes dark. Those nights he would wrap her in a hug. Pulling her closer and bury his nose into her neck. They would lay on the bed. 

On nights like this, he would ask her questions. The ones that made her feel distressed. The ones she couldn't answer. This would cause him distress. He would cry and apologize calling her by that cursed name. The one that made her want to claw off her skin. The morning after either two things would happen. Either he would be back to normal. Or he would still be soft. She knew how to fix this. He needed to be angry. So she would go out of her way to misbehave. Nothing bad, just enough to get him focused on punishment. Then afterwards they were both happy agian.


End file.
